


Throne

by dciphoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hotel Sex, Love, No Spoilers, Off-screen Relationship(s), Oneshot, Romance, Season/Series 11, i think, kind of, slight Rowena/Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: Rowena's life was never a simple one, so why would her love life be any different?





	1. Chapter 1

He'd been planning this for some time now. Seeing as they always ended up meeting in a obscure location at least once a week. But this was the first time he had picked a location. And so, Sam had packed a rucksack with food and supplies and tossed it into the boot of the rental car. Before setting off for the remote location he had messaged to Rowena the day before. 

Acres of land and rolling hills spilled effortlessly behind the small, log cabin, without a tree nor person in sight. The air was crisp and cool with rain threatening to spill from the dark, overcast sky. Casting a dark cloud over the cabin as Sam gets out the car and hurries to the front door of the log cabin, fixed with light wooden beams and a giant oak front door which Sam swiftly opens with a rusty key. 

Tossing his jacket on the bed, he runs his hand over the faux wolf pelts on the bed and guesses the mattress was full of straw or hay, he couldn't tell the different. Sam threw the rucksack onto the bed and looked up at the thatched roof, surprised by how sturdy it held. 

Running his fingers over the cold, stone walls feeling the rough texture, He hoped Rowena would enjoy the change in scenery instead of stirring up old memories of Scotland, or of Fergus. Seeing as he was less afraid of being murdered in his bed while he slept and more about being unable to form an alliance with the witch in question.

The first time they had slept together, he had stayed awake all night in case she slit his throat while he slept. The next morning, he'd left at the crack of dawn and fallen asleep in the Men of Letters' bunker before his head had hit the pillow. 

The second time, he still didn't trust her, but had slept until the early hours, before sneaking out again without her noticing. The third time, he'd stayed the night without them sleeping together, instead Rowena had read his palm and his tarot cards and shared a bottle of wine between them. He loved the way her eyes had sparkled mischievously when she read his future, obviously amused with what she found. He hoped she'd be equally amused with what he had planned. 

**

Rowena happily exists the taxi and threw a bunch of dollar bills at the driver, probably over paying by a dollar or two. With carelessness in her stride, she picks up her purple over night bag off the seat and slams the door. She picks up the end of the long, black gown and cape and opens the heavy iron door, not at all surprised Samuel had picked such an offbeat location. 

Sam meets her at the vast iron door, barefoot, wearing a simple white tee shirt and jeans. “Managed to finally get you out of those garish tartans, have we, hmm?” Rowena croons and stands awfully close to him, not that he'd mind. 

“Hey, come on in, I've just got the fire goin'.” He smiles wryly and invites her inside. She quickly takes off the velvet cape before gasping in awe at the broad roaring fire and rustic bed, throwing her cape over her shoulder as she traverses inside. 

The naked fire inside the cabin warms her cheeks and she's immediately cosy, so he wasn't wrong about getting the fire going. “Absolutely gorgeous, I haven't seen anything like this for years.” She hears Sam shut the door behind her. Rowena runs her hands over the bed frame and perches on the end of it. “Now, why on Earth have you brought little old me out here?” She asks crossing one leg over the other. 

She sees his shoes and socks near the fireplace as well as his jacket hanging haphazardly on one of the pieces of taxidermy on the bare, stone walls. He must have run out to get firewood and got caught in the rain.

“Thought you'd like a change of scene.” He seems relaxed, which is good. If the night ends in disaster, well, there was always a memory manipulation spell to remedy the situation. As if sensing her less than hopeful thoughts, Sam comes over and kneels on the floor, backside on his heels and toes tucked under. She scans his legs and hips and notes how well the soft denim shifts over his delicious curves. “Um, I've missed you.”

He's shy and he wears it beautifully. 

She pets at his hair and smiles wryly. “You shouldn't you know.”

“I don't care. You're too good.” Sam kisses her gently and she lets him, she smells the aftershave and rain on his skin. She feels him move his hands to her hips, back ramrod straight as he rises to meet her eye and he still towers above her despite him kneeling.

His hands move to her hips and her dress is thin, allowing her to feel how warm his hands were. Sam nips at her lower lip and she briefly wonders how a man with his past could stay so gentle. Sam pulls his shirt off then pushes her easily onto her back, her feet dangling off the end of the bed. His touch is warm and soft. 

Rowena marvels at how he can cup a single hand under her knee and open her up like a present. Not like she couldn't do that herself. But he's gentle and wonderful as ever so Rowena slips out of her black heels and hooks her legs around his waist, gasps at the sensation of his rough denim against the delicate skin of her inner thighs. She playfully nips at his ear and hotly whispers into his ear. “Mmm, and you love every minute of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rowena bites the inside of her mouth, but doesn't feel it. She clutches at the ivory handle of the bone china cup, the saucer balancing lightly on her thigh as she sits crossed legged in a beige armchair. 

Wearing her favourite silky purple robe and not much else, thoughts of Lucifer ebb and flow from her mind. The first thing she did after being brought back from the brink was pull her act together and find somewhere to lie low until her strength returned. Luckily her belongings had been where she had left it before the Winchesters had scooped her up and practically thrown her into Lucifer's kingdom, Not that she minded at the time. 

The fifth cup of tea did little to calm her nerves, neither did the shower she had taken after getting out of bed. She'd wondered, briefly if she could tell the Winchester boys of her predicament and wondered if they would help. But staying in the comfort and solace of the hotel room was a far better choice. 

She hurls the cup at the wall, which misses and hits a mirror which swings forebodingly. She couldn't call Sam, she'd broken off whatever romantic missive had happened between then when Lucifer had come to her in her dream state and promised her to share his throne in heaven. 

Only the four walls see her tears and she hates every minute of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would fit well into this story chronologically rather than starting a brand new piece. The only thing I can't decide is where this fits into chapter eleven, but I can leave that up to you.

Sam busts through the generic beige hotel room door, expecting to find Rowena packing, seething or worse. But the sight that greets him is of nothing in that nature, two demons dressed in black suits assault her with vicious punches to her face. One draws an angel blade, he has dark hair and a massive beard, the other is a pixie faced demon, contrasting her black eyes and the demon inside her meat suit.

“Tell us where the Winchesters are.” Bearded demon spits out.

Rowena can only shake her head, and Sam guesses she must be in a lot of pain. Black eye, bust lip. The demons are distracted by the wee witch as Sam pulls out the demon blade out the waistband at the back of his jeans. He knifes the male demon swiftly. But by then Rowena's too fatigued or unconscious to care. 

The pixie faced demon scrambled to her knees to pick up the angel blade where it fell. But she too gets the demon blade in the back. 

He's silent now, unsure. Takes in a lungful of breath and pats her cheek, she could be dead for all he knew. She's only wearing a beige lacy nightdress, hardly room to conceal any weapon or hex bag. But her skin is still warm so Sam picks her up and carries her to the shower, and doesn't even notice the weight, he catches sight of various toiletries and makeup items before he sets her down on the shower floor. 

She mumbles at the sudden coldness, and she grimaces at the bright bathroom lights. “Samuel, what the devil---” But she's too exhausted. 

“Killed the demons outside, and thought I'd do something about your busted up lip.” Sam replies and sits next to her, looks at her after reaching up to turn the shower on. 

Five minutes later and he orders champagne while she's showering, 

 **

Sam takes the ice and wraps it in a towel and puts it to her cheek, she asks him why he's being so kind.  
He replies with “Because you saved my brother.”


End file.
